


Soundtrack: Clexa: Taylor Swift, Breathe

by River_Lex



Series: Soundtrack: Clexa [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, after Lexa's death, canonverse, clarke is a sad lil muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Lex/pseuds/River_Lex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't breathe without you<br/>But I have to <br/>Breathe without you<br/>But I have to"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundtrack: Clexa: Taylor Swift, Breathe

“You were right, Clarke. Life is about more than just surviving.”

Yet, how could she even survive now, when it felt like she couldn't breathe? She loved Lexa, she had loved her in a way she hadn't thougth possible. Everything she had done was, of course, for her people, but it had been for Lexa as well. She had cared so much, obviously too much, for the Commander. 

And now she had lost her. Lexa was gone forever, and Clarke could never shake the knowledge, deep down, that this was her fault. If she hadn't been with Lexa, Titus wouldn't have been shooting in the first place. He wouldn't have even had a gun, were it not for her. And because of her, because she had loved Lexa, Lexa was dead. 

Every morning, waking up was hard. Clarke kept up a mantra in her head, repeating “I have to” to herself, over and over again. She felt she could not even breathe without Lexa, but she had to. “I have to, I have to, I have to, I have to, I-”

She had to keep surviving, much as she wished she could lie down and never wake up. She had to, for her people and for Lexa's. She owed that to her. 

Every time she closed her eyes, the image of Lexa's face grew more and more blurred, less defined. She was slipping away and it terrified Clarke. She had nothing to remember her by, not even her own drawing, which she had left in Polis. 

Lexa was gone, and Clarke was going to have to live on, even when it felt like she was falling apart. 

“I have to, I have to, I have to.”


End file.
